bean_cafe_channelfandomcom-20200216-history
Support Box: S01E05
Box's Big Break (Part 1) is the fifth episode of Support Box Season One, the fifth episode of the Support Box series and the fifth episode overall. The episode is also the first part of a two part episode, the other being Box's BIg Break (Part 2). It revolves around Question Box and Earl doing a crossover with Beyond Scared Straight and Support Box's attempts at escaping the Fronku City Penitentiary. The Episode HEY ALL YOU SUPPORT COCKOS!!! WELCOME TO SUPPORT BOX, THE SHOW WHERE WE TRAVEL INTO THE DEPTHS OF DEPRESSION AND DESPAIR!! ON THIS EPISODE WE'RE GOING TO THE FRONKU CITY JAIL TO CHECK UP ON FORMER TALK SHOW HOST TURNED WEEABOO SUPPORT BOX AND ITS ME GUYS THE SPECIAL GUEST EARL! the audience cheers WITH ANOTHER SPECIAL GUEST... INTRODUCING THE CURRENT HEAVYWEIGHT CHAMPION OF THE WORLD... WAIFU D. THOT! ''The audience begins to fuckin scream and shit and throw water bottles at waifu d. thot out of pure love and intensity. '' MANYWAY, WERE DOING A CROSSOVER WITH BEYOND SCARED STRAIGHT FOR RATINGS! LETS GO TO PRISON WHERE SUPPORT BOX IS TEACHING SOME BOIS THAT BEING BAD IS NOT GOOD!!! GIVE US THE SCOOP MR COP yea uhhh my name is benny uhhhhhhhhhhhh policeston.... and uhhhhhh let me just walk you over to the cells. officer benny guides earl, question box, and waifu d. thot over to the cells, where a short white kid is locked in. right here is jimmy, he disrespects his mom. *Screen Freeze* Jimmy, 13 Disrespects his mom, banned from XBOX Live yeah i like to disrespect my mom. every once in a while i like to show the back of my hand to that ho. jimmy is at home play call of duty on his xbox 360 when his mom peeps her head in the door. jimmy, dinner's ready. i made you your favorite, meatloaf! ill eat it when i eat it, you old bag jimmy, thats no way to speak to your mother THAT'S NO WAY TO SPEAK TO YOUR SON, YOU OLD FART!!! jimmy throws his controller at his mom. jimmys mom is now sitting with her husband, mark. We've been trying to keep Jimmy on the road to sucess, but he keeps going astray and doing bad things. I just hope that this jail tour with make him reconsider his bad attitu-- I HEAR YOU GUY'S TALKING ABOUT ME!!! SHUT UP!!! back at the prison, a group of inmates are surrounding jimmy and yelling at him YOU AIN'T NOTHIN PUNK YOU BE DISRESPEKTING YOUR MOM? SHOOT, I WOULD BE LUCKY TO EVEN HAVE MINE DON'T BE DISRESPECTING, HUH?? alright support bawkes now you try uh... W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WWHAT??? WHAT DO YOU MEAN? y'know, roast him a bit. make him feel like crap. UH.... YOU'RE FRICKIN UGLY DOOD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA FIST BUMP YOUR SCREEN IF YOU LAUGHED AT THAT JOKE YOU GUYS FIST BUMP YOUR TELEVISION AND/OR MOBILE DEVICE. OR DESKTOP COMPUTER. OR LAPTOP! all inmates stare at support box wtf was that support cocko you disappointed me man w-wait... what are you guys talkin about??? u know me from television.... you know i made jokes. ya'll laughed right? RIGHT? question box and earl jostle their way through the group of inmates to support box HERE WE HAVE SUPPORT BOX, A FORMER SHELL OF THE MAN HE ONCE WAS. HOW DOES IT FEEL TO SEE YOUR PREDECESSOR STOOP SO LOW, EARL? PRETTY HEARTBREAKING TO BE HONEST, AMIRITE? WHAT WOULD HIS MOTHER THINK OF HIM? well uh... i personally feel as though support box is OLD and a frickin MEAT BOX who is a GOOD FOR NOTHING! and i do feel as if his mother died for a good cause earl then holds up waifu d. thot SUPPORT BOX FUCKING GETS UP AND THEN PUNCHES EARL'S FAT FACE THATS MY FREAKIN MOTHER UR HOLDING ASSCOCK!!!!!!! WOAH WOAH WOAH THIS IS A RATED TV-PG SHOW!!! question box slips a key to a nearby inmate beat him up and i'll let you out the inmate pockets the key and socks support box in the face OW!!!! QUESTION COCK WHAT THE FRICK WAS THAT FOR???? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS............. WHY DID U DO THAT......... SUPPORT BOX STARTS CRYING... ON LIVE TELEVISION! crap, my ratings! i mean STOP CRYING OLD BOSS YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO DO THAT AT THE END!! QUESTION CRACK GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE! WE CAN STILL DO OUR SHOW! I PULL IN MORE RATINGS THAN THAT FAT SLOB! SUPPORT BOX POINTS TO EARL, WHO WAS ALSO CRYING ON THE FLOOR... ON LIVE TELEVISION! HE DOESN'T MEAN THAT EARL STOP CRYING SO WE CAN MOVE ON!! QUESTION COCK WAIT!!!!!! AINT WE BOX BROTHAS AINT WE SUPPOSED TO STICK TOGETHER.... WE WERE HOOD BROTHAS.... AND NOW YOU GOTTA LEAVE ME HANGIN IT BE YA OWN.... SUPPORT BOX CONTINUES CRYING Earl then gets up, wiping away the tears and holding up his Waifu. I LOVE U... U KNOW THAT? I DO...... EARL BEGINS DROOLING... UHH...WE'LL BE BACK AFTER THESE MESSAGES!!! THIS SHOW WAS MADE POSSIBLE BY PRINGLES! ONCE YOU POP, THE FUN DON'T STOP!!! the footage cuts and question box pats support box's shoulders it's ok man i feel ya, we was homeboxes once, man. once we box brothas we always box brothas. here question box gives support box a key now you can escape! QUESTION CRACK...? IS THIS IS IT? IS THIS TRUE? THANKS MAN A SINGLE TEARDROP FALLS DOWN I APPRECIATE THAT.... run, support box, and don't look back!! SUPPORT CRACK RUNS BACK TO HIS CELL MEANWHILE EARL GETS OUT OF HIS PASSIONATE DAZE OK QUESTION CRACK, TAKE US AROUND THE JAIL. SURE THING, NEW BOSS!!! hey uh officer jenny i mean benny. take us around the jail. ok. officer benny leads the two over to the cafeteria. here we have the mess hall. later on today a guest speaker will talk to the kids about where their bad behavior will get them. and over there my favorite jailbird, kim kock!! Greetings and salutations, it is I! Female box serial number 8007650281239-448092. Known generally to the box public as "Kimothy Kockovitch." yup, ain't she a beauty, she in here for too much plastic surgery!! ain't that right, kim Yes, it is true. I, Kimothy Kockovitch, am currently placed in confinement due to my builder- I mean my parents doing too much plastic surgery on me. Apologies for the mistake performed in my second sentence. My vocabulatory systems appear to be malfunctioning. question box leans over to officer benny she talks weird, man. something wrong with her? dunno, man. The support man heads to one of the doors... the doors that may lead to the outside world! SUPPORT BOX THEN PROCEEDS TO USE THE KEY... BUT IT BREAKS AS SOON AS IT ENTERS THE HOLE!! OH DOGGY SHIT!!!! HOW THE HELL AM I GOING TO GET OUT NOW THAT THE FUCKING KEY BROKE QUESTION BOX YOU FUCKIN ASSHOLE THE KEY DIDNT EVEN WORK HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GET OUT AHAHAHAHAHHAA silly support buck! the key WAS A SHAM!!!! MY RATINGS ARE GONNA SKYROCKET AFTER THIS!! NOW COPS, GET HIM!!! officer benny and 2 more prison guards tackle support box to the ground and start hitting him with their batons!!! CURSE YOU QUESTION COOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO take him away, bois! make sure to rough him up really good!! officer benny and the other guards drag support box to his cell and throw him in. bullo is also in the cell. in this section of the jail, we house our more deranged and dangerous prisoners. prisoners such as the power bottom bullo! hey guys glad to be on the show welcome back support box baby ❤ NO NO YOU CANT PUT ME IN HERE WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS NOOOOOOO!!!!! SHUT UP BULBO NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU!!!! cmon guys lets go finish the tour. anything you want to say to support buck before we go earl?? ur mom is mine huntie jajajajajaajaja alright on that note, we go to the cafeteria to see the guest speaker! later support bum!!! question box and the others leave Category:Support Box Category:Support Box Episodes Category:Support Box Season One Episodes Category:Japanimation Studios Category:Episodes